


Kinktober Day Twelve - Sirius Black

by Wildafluwer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, HP Kinktober 2020, Hogwarts, In Public, Kinktober, Vaginal Fingering, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildafluwer/pseuds/Wildafluwer
Summary: Out at dinner with Remus, you and Sirius.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 36





	Kinktober Day Twelve - Sirius Black

**Author's Note:**

> October 12th  
> Character: Sirius Black  
> Kink: Fingering  
> Warning: Public Fingering

Sirius has been your husband for the last year or less and to say it was eventful was an insult. Every day had been a mix between the best day of your life and the worst. Something always went wrong but somehow Sirius always knew how to make it hilarious or joyful. Now, you’d known from dating Sirius for five years that he’s an animal in bed but magically after the wedding, he got even more animalistic.

New kinks developed and he’d persuade you to do anything and you were more than up for it. What? Having sex with the hottest man in the Wizarding word? You’d never turn that down. 

Neither of you were particularly set on the idea of kids. Maybe you’d want them in the future but for now, just the two of you is fine. A conversation with Moony had somehow led to the three of you going out to some random restaurant we’d passed in the street and now we’re sat at a table for three eating the cheapest food they had on the menu. 

Now this had then led to Sirius’ hand making its way further and further up your leg only to then slip under the short black dress you were wearing. You’d almost given him away when he pushed one ringed finger inside of you and you’d let out a gasp. You’d covered it up with a cough but Remus has always been a bit oblivious. 

“Sirius!” You scolded but it was cut off by him adding another finger and pumping them in and out of you at a fast pace. You glared at him but had to bite down on your pink lip in order to hold back the moans. You couldn’t even eat your food since every time you went to take a mouthful, he’d curl his fingers and hit your g-spot. You back arched slightly and you’d let out a quiet moan. 

You were getting closer and closer the more he curled his fingers and the faster he discreetly loved his hand. You were on edge when he pulled his fingers out of you and licked them off as if it was good on his fingers. “What the fuck Padfoot?” You practically whine but all he does is smirk. Remus is much to engulfed in his food to notice anything to Sirius leans down and presses an open mouthed kiss on your neck. “Oh, just wait until I get you home.” He whispers into your ear, nibbling on the lobe before moving away and finishing his food.

You scowl at him before shakily grabbing your fork to attempt to compose yourself and continue your meal.


End file.
